A bit more than expected
by onsai
Summary: Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow meet for the very first time on their way to rehearsal. Brittany's disarming smile has an immediate effect on Anna, who from that moment on, no matter how hard she tries, just can't stop thinking about her fellow Pitch Perfect cast member.


It was the first day of rehearsals for Pitch Perfect and Anna felt nervous. She clutched her iced coffee and bit down on the straw. She was riding in the car the studio had sent to pick her up, and she couldn't help feeling like she always did on first days. It didn't matter if it was the first day of elementary school, high school, of rehearsals or a first day on set. It was always the same avalanche of emotions, a peculiar cocktail of excitement, fear, hope, and dread. She was all too familiar with it, and she had developed a sort of ritual to take her mind off it. She would list down every play and performance, TV show and feature film she had made to help her keep her nausea at bay. It was a way to dispel her own disbelief—she still had a hard time accepting that this was her life. She had made it. She was an actress that made a living acting. The car had arrived in front of a tall nondescript building. "And I'm one the veterans in this cast," she said to herself while getting out of the car. "I should be totally cool about this." She continued to mumble as she closed the door behind her. "I've been singing for a long time. I'm comfortable in front of audiences…"

"Rehearing lines?" A soft voice interrupted her revery as she entered the lobby.

"Was I talking out loud!?" Anna asked embarrassed looking up to meet a pair of vibrant blue eyes.

"Not really, just kinda mumbling to yourself." The blue eyes twinkled a bit, their hue intensified by the flowing red hair.

"That's... embarrassing. Hi! I'm Anna and I'm weird," she said extending her right hand.

"Of course you are. I mean, of course you are Anna," the redhead said taking Anna's hand and shaking it. "Anna Kendrick, if anyone pretends not to know who you are they are just being assholes."

"Oh, right. I never get used to that," said Anna sheepishly biting down on the straw again.

"Yeah, me neither." The read head said completely at ease with herself. "Although, I'm not as recognizable as you, of course."

"You are Brittany Snow. I know who you are." Anna said realizing she hadn't recognized the actress at first without her blond hair.

"Nice! It's nice to know that Anna Kendrick knows who I am, you know?"

"Totally … and I do know you, but I have to admit that I cheated a bit. I googled everyone up the moment the cast was announced."

"You and everyone else, I'm sure. I did." Brittany cracked a wide smile and Anna felt all the nervousness suddenly go away. It was like stepping into a perfectly warm Jacuzzi. She sighed.

"You okay?" Brittany asked a bit amused.

"Yeah... Yes, totally. I was a bit nervous getting here. But... not anymore. Quite relaxed."

"Cool. Shall we go in?"

"We should. Are we on time?"

"Still got a few more minutes."

The two of them stepped into the elevator and rode all the way up to the 8th floor in silence. Anna braced herself for the inevitable awkwardness that prolonged silences tended to produce. But the awkwardness never came. She was surprisingly happily at ease in the presence this stranger she had only known for a few minutes.

"I have a good feeling about this," Anna said as the elevator doors were opening.

"About what?" Brittany asked.

"This film. It's gonna be a lot of fun." Anna said letting Brittany step out first.

"Yeah, I think so too." said Brittany with that remarkably gleaming smile spreading through her face again.

"Jesus!" Anna let out a bit louder than expected.

"What!? said Brittany taken aback.

"You have a phenomenal smile! It's making me a little self-conscious, honestly."

Brittany laughed wholeheartedly. "Thanks. It's my weapon of choice."

"It's a good one. Just shoot it in another direction, would ya? Or I won't be able to concentrate on anything all day…" Anna blurted out regretting doing so as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Good to know, I'll do that," Brittany said looking a bit uncomfortable or was it shyness? Anna noticed that both she and Brittany were blushing all of a sudden.

"Good, you've already met!" Elizabeth Banks, fortunately, cut through the blushed awkwardness. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the cast members." She led them toward the center of the room where a group of about 15 people was gathered.

Anna exhaled. She had no idea what had made her say that. She was usually honest and blunt, it was her style, but she had started to feel like she was flirting a bit. It all just came out.

She greeted, hugged and kissed fellow cast members, some of whom she knew from before. Her mind was distracted thought, she kept glancing back at Brittany, trying to figure out what had caught her attention. _The smile is seriously a killer, perfect facial features, great hair, the red tone is definitely a plus, the blue eyes... disarming..._ Anna knew Brittany was a great singer too. _Must be the Hollywood effect,_ she continued thinking to herself trying to brush it all off. _You gotta be extraordinarily pretty to make it. With a few exception, like me._ It wasn't self-critique. She knew she was attractive and beautiful, but she belonged to a different category of beauty, and she was okay with that. She wasn't an Audrey Hepburn, classy. Or an Angelina Jolly. She had her own style, a bit closer to a Sandra Bullock, a beauty always laced with humor, sarcasm and unwavering independence. Brittany, on the other hand, had that inevitably magnetic type of attractiveness, the kind that Meg Ryan, Goldie Hawn, Kate Hudson and others had. It was that disarming simplicity that some women wielded and which made audiences fall in love with them. Having sufficiently rationalized her reaction to Brittany's smile, Anna managed to focus on the task at hand—working through an array of choreographies that were sure to leave her sore for weeks.

Day after day of rehearsal, Anna found herself seeking Brittany out, enjoying their mutual banter. The blue-eyed actress had the peculiar effect of making Anna feel utterly relaxed and at ease while simultaneously giddy.

"Whatchu eating!?" Brittany said as she sat down in front of Anna with a bowl of salad in her right hand.

"Nothing as healthy as what you are about to eat."

"Oh, this is seconds, don't worry. I had a salmon and rice bowl a second ago."

"Phew… in that case, I'm eating a monstrous breakfast burrito for lunch."

"Cool," Brittany said plunging her fork into the deep greens. "Did you hear that they moved the shower scene up?"

"Yeah, Beth just told me."

"Do think we'll be completely naked."

"I think they'll put some of those pasty things on key places."

"Nipples and such?"

"Nipples and such…"

Anna had tried not to think about the shower scene much. She never loved being nude of semi-nude on set, but nudity itself wasn't a bit deal to her—well, it usually wasn't. This time she would have to sign and harmonize in close proximity with a gorgeous redhead. She just hoped she would be able to focus, which seemed to not be the case if Brittany was around.

"Hey where did you go!?" asked Brittany obviously noticing her cast-mate's absentmindedness.

"Oh, nothing, pasty things… wondered how they'll feel. Haven't used them yet."

"Me neither. Sticky, I assume."

"Hopefully very."

"No kidding."

No kidding indeed, Anna thought to herself, as her stomach tightened making it hard to swallow her food.

The shower scene had come and gone. Although Anna barely knew Brittany, she had found herself strangely at ease in her acting predicament. They both seemed comfortable in each other's company and harmonizing had helped them create a flow that carried them throughout the day. Anna appreciated having a beautiful body in front of her, too. But the lights and equipment and crew cooled any hint of sensuality straight out of the equation. And if any awkwardness threatened to crawl in, Brittany's bright blue eyes and charming smile always managed to have a soothing effect on Anna. Back in her hotel room that night, Anna was thinking about the ease of their interactions as she enjoyed a nice long shower. It felt good to actually get to shower instead of just acting in one, she thought, closing her eyes and letting the hot water relax her muscles. There had been a moment there, when she had glanced at Brittany's back, appreciating the muscles rippling through her shoulder blades as she moved her arms. Her hair had been gathered up in a loose bun, letting her graceful neckline show. She obviously worked out. Pilates, maybe. There was smooth perfection as her lower back arched to meet her round butt cheeks...

Anna shook herself back to her shower and the foamy loofa she was squeezing in her hand. She felt out of breath and lightheaded. She rinsed off quickly and shut off the water. She needed cool air—quick. She haphazardly wrapped herself in a towel, walked out of the bathroom and almost run to the window on the opposite end of her suite. She opened the window and breathed in the cool air. "What the fuck, Anna!" She said out loud. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she sputtered. "You were just fantasizing about your coworker… You were totally in fantasy land… sexy fantasy land." She was pacing, her towel now wrapped snuggly around her torso with a tip tucked under her armpit. She was shaking her hands as if trying to shake the idea off her. "You are crushing!" She said. "You are totally crushing! What the fuck! Since when do we crush on women!? I mean, okay, maybe, sometimes, as a teen, who doesn't? But not like this, not naked-shower, sexy fantasy daydream like this." She continued to pace thinking out loud. "It's totally normal. Sexuality is a fluid thing. Not totally surprised. But really? Now? Inconveniently now? She is probably totally straight too." Her towel was starting to come undone. She tore it off and threw on the bed. There was a full-length mirror in front of her. She paused in front of it and surveyed her body. _Could Brittany be thinking the same?_ Anne wondered and quickly brushed it off. _She is not gay. But then who is 100 percent not gay nowadays?_ "I need to sleep," she said to herself. "Or a drink. Maybe a drink then sleep." She kept thinking about the day, and about Brittany, wondering if there had been a sign at any moment. Could she possibly be bi? She walked toward the desk and pulled open her laptop deciding to google around for clues. Two hours of research yielded nothing new. "I'm in trouble." She said finally giving up and closing her mac. "I need to focus on work. Sleep it off. Forget about it. Focus on work." She walked to the mini fridge and opened a mini-bottle of Jonny Walker's hoping it would take the edge off. She emptied the drink in a couple of gulps and crawled into bed as she was—naked.

By the time morning came around she had had little real sleep. She had spent the whole night in labyrinths of soft skin, flowing red locks, sensuous lips parting open, her hands searching upward to cup the smooth mound of a breast and finding the strange texture of a leathery plastic cover where an expectant nipple should've been; a crew member was giving her pointers on how best to remove it, while bright lights blinded her as she searched for the blue eyes, wanting to taste their smile….

"I'm in trouble," She said sitting up, remembering her dreams, knees bent and face buried in the palms of her hands. "I'm in so much trouble."

She felt on edge the entire day. Responding more sarcastically and harshly than usual, especially toward Brittany.

"Hey, how's it going!" Brittany had come up to her as soon as she'd arrived at the studio. She had moved in for a hug but Anna didn't reciprocate taking Brittany by surprise. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just super sore, sorry!?" Anna said regretting acting coldly and feeling frustrated with herself. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Really? I did. Nice dreams too."

"Oh… cool" was all Anna managed to utter. The rest of the day she kept circling around that comment. What kind of dreams had she had?

Anna snuck out on her own at lunch time to avoid any interaction with anyone. Over a bowl of quinoa salad, she decided with the utmost resolution to let it pass. It was just a girl-on-girl crush and it would go away if she didn't feed it. Once back on set, she interacted with the other cast members. They were all particularly funny and keen on entertaining each other, so it was easy to pass the time goofing off with such a group of talented people. Trying not to be too obvious about it, she avoided Brittany as much as possible, and when inevitable, letting things drift off cooly.

After a few days of focusing solely on work, singing, acting and her character, her strategy seemed to have worked. Her interactions with Brittany had become almost inexistent. Unfortunately, she was also not as relaxed as she had been before, her nerves crawling up unexpectedly throughout the day —tittering on the verge of anxiety at times—but she managed to focus on the task at hand, her skill was acting after all. She was sleeping badly too and needed extra doses of ice coffee in the morning to get going. But the crush was under wraps and on its way to memory land, she kept commenting to herself. Brittany seemed to have noticed the change and approached her less often, but when she did, she always brought with her the same warmth and soothing presence, calming Anna's nerves immediately. Anna didn't want to give into it, though. She would drink it all in for an instant and then find ways to extricate herself away from Brittany.

On one such occasion, as they were both waiting to be called on set, Brittany approached her and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. Just the feeling of that hand on her, and she knew right away whose it was. "Hey, Brittany!" She said without having to check if it was her.

"Hey!" Brittany said back with her usual disarming smile. "I was wondering if you've been getting enough sleep lately."

"Really? Do I look that bad!?" Anna said feeling tired and recognizing she had not had a good night's sleep in a while.

"Not bad, you always look beautiful, but you do look tired. And you mentioned not getting much sleep a while back."

"Yeah, it's been bad lately."

"I meditate."

"What!?"

"I do guided-meditation sometimes—almost every night during a shoot. It really helps me relax... get a good night sleep. If you want to I can show you. It might help."

"Um…" Anna hesitated. There was nothing she wanted more than being able to hang out with Brittany alone outside the set, and there was nothing she wanted to avoid more than hanging out with Brittany alone outside the set.

"Um… It sounds cool." She found herself saying against her own will.

"You should try it. I'll stop by your room, bring some meditation tunes, show you some techniques and then you can do whatever you want with it. I just know it works wonders for me. What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure. It can't hurt, right!?"

"Not at all. Ok. It's settled then."

"Settled," Anna said as Brittany bounced away with a smile.

"Oh, before I forget," She said turning back around. "What's your room number?"

"406"

"Cool, not far from mine."

 _Of course not,_ Anna thought to herself. Brittany's was 435. They were on the same floor, as Anna knew all too well from trying to avoid the elevators closest to Brittany's room. _It's just meditation,_ she told herself. _It may actually help._

Back in her room, Anna showered, put on her least revealing set of pajamas and waited for Brittany's text, announcing her imminent arrival. A knock on her door startled her. Her heart skipped a few beats. Could that be her? She was supposed to text. That was supposed to help her get her mind ready. She walked to the door and opened it. Brittany's smile greeted her with her stunning blue eyes. She was wearing boxer shorts and a comfortable cotton t-shirt. She looked perfectly at home. "Come in" Anna managed to say.

"So... ready for some relaxation?"

"Born ready!"

"Okay, shall we jump straight to it."

"Yeah, let's go straight… to it."

" Alright, ok, so… first, the posture," Brittany explained. "Sit cross-legged. You can put a cushion under your butt and sit on top of it…it helps with the posture." She walked over to the bed, took one of the cushions and offered it to Anna, who took it and sat on it as suggested.

"Okay, now hold your back straight but not tense. Let your body relax as much as possible into the position."

Anna did as she was told enjoying listening to Brittany's voice.

"Tuck your chin in a little," Said Brittany as she kneeled next to Anna and gently tucked Anna's chin into the right position. Anna could feel Brittany's breath on her shoulder and the feeling sent a wave of goosebumps all over her body.

"Are you cold?" Brittany asked, noticing Anna's reaction.

"No, I'm fine. Just trying to relax."

"Okay, but your shoulders are all crunched up. Let them down a little." She said pushing Anna's shoulders gently down. Anna let herself relax. Taking in the sweet scent of Brittany's skin. It was the same scent she had smelled before, whenever they hugged, or during close up scenes between their two characters.

"That's better. I'll sit in front of you, okay, that way I can guide us through." She took another cushion from Anna's bed, arranged it directly in front of Anna on the floor and sat on it.

"Now, just listen to my voice and relax..." Brittany started with a soft sensuous tone. Anna felt her heart beating faster instead. _We'll get through this._ She thought to herself. "Focus on your mind," Brittany continued. "Clear your mind of all thought, release each one gently, you can always come back to them later on, right now is all about you, not family, friends, worries, obligations… let your mind slow down, relax." Her voice was soothing, calming, but Anna couldn't ignore a hint of anxiety starting to build in her chest.

"Now focus on your neck muscles, let them relax, release the tension of the day... Once your neck is relaxed, move down to your shoulders... Feel the muscles relax into perfect oblivion... Now focus on your chest and the beating of your heart…"

Anna's heart wasn't beating, it was exploding, a tight knot making it hard for her to take in air.

"I can't sorry, I just... nope… can't do this right now." She said getting up from the floor.

"Wow, it's okay, no worries… no pressure." Brittany looked at Anna from where she was sitting with an expression of utter concern.

"Sorry, I'm just not good at meditating…. "

"What's wrong? You seem…"

"Anxious? Yeah, I think I'm having an anxiety attack. Or a heart attack, but it's probably just anxiety." She said sitting back down on her cushion. She didn't want to concern Brittany more than she already was.

"Do you get these often?" Brittany was on her knees leaning forward toward Anna.

Anna looked up, afraid that if she said anything at all, then everything would inevitably come out

"Not usually... Just lately," she said

"The movie?" Brittany asked. "Have you been stressing out about the movie, cause you've been great on set!"

"No. It hasn't been the movie." Anna said standing up again and starting to pace around.

Brittany stood up too, moved gingerly toward Anna and took her hands in her own forcing Anna to stop pacing. "It's okay, anxiety is a totally normal reaction..."

"Not the most normal reaction to a meditation session," said Anna allowing herself to look at Brittany. The moment she was able to drink in those blue eyes, a soothing wave took hold of her body.

"Probably not..." Brittany said with a soft smile. Her face changing from concern to what Anna thought was a hint of nervousness.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany said looking away from Anna and down at her own hands.

"Sure," Anna said unsure of what she was walking into. Brittany released Anna's hands and moved a few steps away.

"I… um… I've loved hanging out… you know, on set, with you. I feel like I've known you... or that we've known each other… for a long time."

Anna felt her heart begin to beat uncomfortably hard again.

"Yeah, I know what you beam. Although, you don't look too comfortable right now." Anna couldn't help her candor since Brittany was wringing her hands and it was she who was pacing now, doing everything possible to not look at Anna.

"That's the thing…" Brittany continued nervously.

"There is a thing?"

Brittany finally turned back around to face Anna, looking at her as if trying to decipher something. She bit her lower lips nervously and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Well, ever since we did the shower scene you've been a little…" She continued.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I was going to say distant."

"You noticed.."

"Of course I did…. How could I not? I had started to look forward to our interactions on set every day. It just..." A silence fell between the two of them. Anna could tell Brittany was thinking about what she wanted to say next. Anna walked over to Brittany and sat next to her on the bed.

"Did I do anything to make you feel uncomfortable?" Brittany asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"What? No… not at all." Anna retorted quickly feeling a tinge of guilt. "You've been great. You are great. It's been awesome working with you."

"Okay, nice... Cool. I was worried, a little. You've seemed different, somehow. Maybe like you were avoiding me, like, socially."

"Sorry, I'm… I'm just an asshole."

"An asshole with strange anxiety attacks?" Said Brittany knowing there was more to the response. "Sorry, mean, anxiety is nothing to joke about, but during a guided meditation…it's unusual, I think. What's going on? Is everything okay between us?"

"They are, they totally are," Anna said looking up at Brittany and noticing something different in her eyes. It wasn't just worry, but something else, something resembling sadness.

"I'm …" Anna began not quite sure of what to say. But Brittany interrupted her.

"You know… I shouldn't pry. Maybe I should go, let you relax." Brittany said standing up, obviously uncomfortable.

"What!? No, wait… You've done nothing wrong… the anxiety or my weirdness, none of it is your… " Anna stammered out standing up as well and walking toward Brittany. "Please don't go." She implored genuinely as she stood directly in front of Brittany and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

Brittany looked intently into Anna's eyes trying to understand something.

"It's just… this has been a little confusing." Brittany said with a slight stutter.

"What has…?"

Brittany hesitated. Anna couldn't stand to just look at her. She wanted to move closer to this amazing person standing in front of her, to touch her, smell her skin. She didn't know what she should say or do, but she knew with absolute certainty that she didn't want this woman to leave.

"What's confusing, Brit?

"You are… this whole thing is," She said nervously, tears starting to swell up in her eyes. Anna could see Brittany's pulse on her neck beating rapidly. "Urg, look at me." Brittany broke away waving her hands in front of her face. "Everything makes me tear up…"

"Brit, I am the confusing thing?" Anna asked moving close to Brittany and looking intently into her eyes both desiring and fearing what Brittany might say next.

"To me you are… or... how I feel around you..." Brittany said almost breathlessly.

Anna didn't really hear the words. She saw Brittany's lips moving and understood more than what was being said. She moved even closer without thinking, she raised both hands to hold Brittany's face in them, let herself drown in the ocean of those blue eyes, gathering the courage to do what she had wanted to do for a very long time now. She looked away from Brittany's eyes, down at her lips and decided to jump into the abyss. She leaned in. She desperately needing to feel the touch of those lips on hers, taste them, silence the hurricane of thoughts and fears that threatened to paralyze her. It felt right. The moment their lips touched, Anna experienced that jacuzzi effect from the first day they'd met, all the anxiety melting away. Anna pulled back a little to gauge Brittany's reaction. There was a light tear streaming down her cheek and a smile. That was all Anna needed to see. Not holding back any longer Anna kissed her again, more intently this time, unrestrained, parting lips, tasting Brittany's mouth as it quivered at the touch of her tongue. The redhead answered back in kind. Anna suddenly felt she couldn't breathe from the torrent of emotions that were finally flowing freely through her. She pulled away feeling faint, her knees buckled. Brittany quickly reacting holding her in place.

"Wow, I guess I am a good kisser after all," Brittany said with the biggest smile Anna had seen yet.

"You can say that again," Anna said smiling back as Brittany helped her sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Did that clear up any confusion?" Anna asked teasingly.

"Some things are becoming more clear, for sure." It was Brittany now that moved closer to Anna, touching her face gingerly, parting a few strands of black hair that had landed in front of Anna's face. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now." Said Brittany and without hesitation moved in to kiss Anna again with hunger, an undeniable desire building between the two of them. Anna released an involuntary moan and let herself lean back on the mattress as Brittany shifted her own body to be on top of her. Anna wanted to feel it all, touch every part of that body she had come to know so well, taste every curve, drink every quiver. Her hands needed no urging as they let themselves roam on their own accord. The mixture of sensations threatened to overwhelm her at times. Brittany responded to her every move, her hips beginning to swell and curve. Anna instinctively moved her right leg up putting extra pressure between Brittany's thighs. She heard the redhead produce a baritone groan that seemed to come from a depths Anna had never imagined existed. The sound immediately made her want more. She wanted more of where that sound had come from. She wanted to drown in that source. She moved her hands up Brittany's torso and began to take off the cotton t-shirt. She wanted to touch bare skin. Brittany helped her by tossing the t-shirt away, and without a pause reaching back to undo her own bra as well. There was a look of mischief and excitement in the redhead's face that erased any lingering doubts from Anna's mind. She took in the sight of Brittany straddling her, naked from the waist up, her blue eyes looking directly at her, the flowing red hair framing her now flushed cheeks and lips, her slender neckline leading to two perfectly soft breasts with their dangerously erect nipples begging to be played with. Anna moved up and began kissing the inviting neckline while her hands explored every inch of Brittany's back. The redhead let out another moan as her hands dug into Anna black hair. "I could get addicted to this," Anna said and the redhead laughed out of breath. Anna cupped the left breast in her hand, her tongue begging her to move closer and taste the hard nipple. Without hesitation, she sucked down, as a moan built in her own throat. Her tongue took over, delightfully exploring and teasing, while the hands running through her hair intensified their pressure. Brittany suddenly pulled Anna's head away from the nipple.

"Sorry, too hard?" Said Anna looking up.

"No… it's just overwhelming…"

"Do you want to stop?" Anna said quickly letting an ounce of concern build in her throat. Had she taken it too far? She thought to herself but even before the thought could fully take form Brittany's voice reassured her.

"No… please don't…. this feels right, more than right. I just want to take it in. All of it."

The redhead looked into Anna's eyes, holding her face between her hands, brushing Anna's lower lip sensuously with her thumb.

"I want to kiss every inch of you," She said uninhibited.

Anna smiled, pulled Brittany toward her, swiftly turning the redhead around to place her against the bed.

"Then we need to take care of a few things first," Anna said pulling off her pajama top, then the sports bra and proceeded to unceremoniously pull down Brittany's pants. She stopped at the sight of her co-star wearing nothing but undies, propped on her elbows, collarbone beautifully framing her upper body. Anna was feeling light-headed but she would not let anything stop her, or take her away from the moment. She moved down to kiss Brittany's abs, around her belly button and moving down to the softer skin in the fold of her Brittany's thighs. She gently pulled down the last layer of clothing that remained on Brittany's body and took in the scent of musk, spices, and sweat. It threatened to throw her over the edge. It was a scent full of intimacy, secrecy and an overwhelming sense of desire. Anna's impulses took over, she no longer thought or wondered or imagined. She had never felt so present. She parted Brittany's thighs to have unimpeded access to her sole focus. She leaned down and her tongue led the way liking into Brittany's clit, taking in the silky texture, the everything that was Brittany's essence, her vulnerability, her openness. She had become so engrossed in the moment and her own emotions that she had not noticed that Brittany was tittering. "You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yes… " Brittany said breathlessly. "…and don't even ask me again if you should stop. The answer is NO, all the way no."

"But you are shaking?"

"I've no idea why… but don't stop… don't stop touching me, kissing me." Brittany incorporated herself, guided Anna up toward her and kissed her passionately while her hands pulled off what remained of Anna's clothes. Brittany's hands became unstoppable, explored every part of Anna, every inch of skin they could reach while her mouth hungered for Anna's tongue. Anna let herself enjoy those hands caressing her body, feeling like a piece of parched land receiving water. She drank it all in until Brittany's hand made it all the way down to her fold and began playing with her now enlarged clit. Anna moaned. She could feel how wet she had become and so could Brittany who was soaking her fingers in Anna's lower lips. She took her fingers into her mouth to taste Anna and closed her eyes with pleasure at the taste. The blue eyes opened again, looked intently into Anna's and held their gaze as Brittany's fingers gently pushed into the brunette's wetness. They both let out a moan in response.

"I want to touch you too," Anna said barely able to speak.

"You will... later." Was all Brittany managed to say as she introduced a third finger inside and moved down to savor Anna's awaiting clit, forcing yet another moan from Anna's throat. Brittany sucked and circled around eagerly while thrusting her fingers rhythmically, following Anna's lead as she oscillated her pelvis. Brittany intensified her pressured noticing Anna arching her back, left hand now digging firmly into Brittany's red locks while her right hand grabbed firmly onto the bed sheets. Anna involuntarily began to thrust her pelvis to the rhythm of the redheads tongue, blood building up pressure deep within her, she let out loud animalistic yelps that kept protruding from her throat involuntarily, Brittany's fingers moved more deeply, her tongue increasing its pressure as Anna's hips danced to their own rhythm, heat was rising in her face and chest, her back arching, rising, one last thrust, a moan releasing, screaming into the air…

Brittany released her fingers slowly and began to softly kiss Anna directly below her bellybutton, then up her torso, between her breasts, her neckline and finally her lips. Anna could taste herself on those rich meaty lips and felt a wave of tears begin to roll down her own cheeks.

"You too, huh?" Brittany said with a smile.

"I have no idea what going on with the waterworks…" Anna said. "All I know is that I've never come like that before. You've got the magic..."

"Hm… I don't know. I feel like I'm just getting started," Brittany smiled wickedly.

"Wow, okay… good to know."

"I don't want to sound crude, but I really want to fuck you."

"I think you just did."

"I know, but that was more than fucking… that was… otherworldly."

"Then?" Anna asked with curiosity.

"It's just that while I was inside you, I felt... I could feel like I was totally inside you, not just my fingers, like a part of me, an extension of me. It was intense. It made me want to strap on a big dildo and fuck you. You know what I mean?"

"I can imagine… You now that I'm just waiting for some blood to make it back to the rest of my body so that I can make you sing a little too, right? That was not the last number tonight."

"I hope not," Brittany said smiling broadly, then she started peppering Anna's face with a quick succession of small kisses. A wave of tenderness flowed through Anna's whole body, it was a sense of being cared for, cherished, and desired.

They were now both laying down on their sides facing each other, legs intertwined. "Honestly, I thought I was coming down to meditate a bit, hopefully chat and figure out why you were distant. I was not expecting this."

"Really? I thought it was all part of your master-plan."

"Well, I mean. I did use the meditation as an excuse to get to talk to you."

"I knew it!"

"Of course, I missed you, you know. I wanted Anna back, the drop-dead-gorgeous woman I'd met the first day on set."

"I'm sorry I've been a douche lately."

"No, it's not about that. Don't worry about that. This... what's been building up between us…"

"I think it's called sexual tension," Anna interrupted. "We can say it. It was obviously a shit-load of sexual tension."

"Ok," Brittany continued. "then, the sexual tension that was building up between us, was crazy for me too. It's not an easy thing to give into. I was terrified. I mean, I'd been with women before... well, sort of… "

"Sort of?"

"They usual random hookup, you know, nothing serious. I'd never crushed on a woman though, not like this. I've seriously been crushing on you like crazy, like, borderline obsessive crazy."

"Really, since when?" Asked Anna giddily.

"You are loving this, aren't you? My confessions..."

"Yes, more please."

"Well, I think I started having a crush on you, Ms. Kendrick, ever since we met."

"Wow…"

"Yup."

"Well, Ms. Snow, you weren't the only one."

"Really?"

"Of course, remember I'd asked you to not deploy your smile at me or I wouldn't be able to get any work done."

"That's right, you wouldn't be able to concentrate… You did say that."

"That was instantaneous involuntary flirtation right there."

"Nice… is that a thing?"

"Yeah, I.I.F., it's a scientific term."

"I did think it was a bit flirty but I thought that was just your style."

"Oh, no. Nope. That's not what usually happens. And after the shower scene… that's when I panicked."

"My naked body was a little too much for you?"

"Let's just say that I was not able to sleep at all that night, or ever since, really. I started having all kinds of crazy sexual fantasy dreams about you after that."

"So that's why you got all weird?" Brittany asked finally understanding the previous few weeks.

"I felt so unprofessional," Anna continued. "I was sure you were totally straight, and a cast member to top it all off, right in the middle of a production. It was the perfect combination for disaster. Part of me really wanted everything to just go away. Most of me, though... all we wanted was to hang with you as much as possible. It was nuts. I was going nuts.

"Hence the anxiety…."

"Yup. And tonight… fuck girl! That was the cherry on top. Your sexy, let-me-guide-you-in-meditation voice telling me to focus on the beating of my heart, which was pounding, by the way, because you were here in my room, alone, sitting so close … come on... It's enough to make anyone's head explode."

"I'm glad it led to this though…" Brittany said pointing to their naked bodies wrapped together as close as they could possibly be.

"No kidding," said Anna feeling unbearably happy that she could, at that very moment, lean forward and bite Brittany's flushed, ruby-red lips.

"Ouch!" Brittany yelped lightly.

"Sorry."

"No…Don't be. You just bit a bit harder than expected. But I like it."

"Shall I go on?"

"Oh yes, please."


End file.
